Weakness
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Tonks puts her foot down after a particularly nasty full moon.


**_LbN: Alright! Number 2 in the NSC! Not quite as long of an extension, but I gave it a shot :)._**

**Weak**

The two adults could taste the tension in the room. Tonks picked at her food, glancing at her husband every once in a while. "Remus," she said. "Let me go get the stuff. It only takes five hours to make. You could be alright tonight."

"No, Tonks. I'm not putting you in more danger because of my weakness," Remus told her. He looked at her midsection for a moment, then hugged her. "Go on to your mum's house. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

*****

"Remus?" Tonks asked quietly, opening the door to the basement. He had insisted on staying there for the duration of the full moon, since they didn't have the Wolfsbane Potion. She descended the stairs and saw in a corner, a very weak looking man stirring.

"Tonks?" he rasped. She kneeled beside him, handing him a glass of water and his wand. Moving the torn sheets and pillows back, she took out her wand and began to heal his wounds.

"I'll disguise myself and go to the Apothecary tomorrow; we'll have the potion next time," she said, a couple of tears falling.

"No , Tonks," he said weakly.

"I'm an Auror, Remus," she said, wiping the tears away and giving him a kiss. "I can look after myself."

"You're a pregnant Auror," he argued.

"Sure, but I'm not fat yet so I can still fight." She grinned at him. When he didn't seem amused, she continued, " And I'll be disguised, so even if there are Death Eaters milling around they won't recognize me. I'll be careful, I promise. You can't have these bad full moons if you're going to be doing undercover work for the Order. You need to save your strength."

Remus struggled to a sitting position and took a bandage from Tonks. As he wrapped a gash on his leg, he said, "Fine. But go to the one in Hogsmeade, instead of Diagaon Alley. Take your extra wand and be careful."

"I will," she told him, nodding. Normally she would've been peeved at him lecturing her, but she figured he could have a free pass this time. "I'll go get you some fresh robes, then we can have lunch."

"Thanks Nymphadora," Remus said, finally smiling.

"I'll let that slide since you're unwell." She glared at him as he laughed. She made her way back up the stairs, listening to him clean up the destroyed mattress.

*****

Tonks spun in the mirror. She was quite pleased with her newest persona. She'd been reminded (unecessarily) by Remus not to use any of her regular disguises. She looked herself over once more. A plump lady with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes stared back at her. She was pretty, but nondescript. She wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. Stowing her extra wand inside of her robes, she exited her walk-in closet and walked to the kitchen.

Remus was whistling and frying eggs when she got there. "Morning," he said. "Good disguise." He handed her a plate of eggs and potatoes.

"Thanks. I'm going right after breakfast, that way I'll be back soon. It's still early, so hopefully it won't be crowded."

"I still don't like it, but if you're sure…." Remus said.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine, I promise. The baby will be fine too." She smiled at him and ate quickly. She always snarfed her food down at the speed of sound, but lately it was giving her indigestion. It was all the kid's doing, she thought with a smile.

"What?" Remus asked as he sat down with his breakfast.

"Just thinking about our baby." Tonks smiled, but quieted when she saw a flash of panic in her husband's eyes. He'd been really skittish since she told him she was pregnant, but he was refusing to admit he was nervous about becoming a father. Deciding not to push the subject, Tonks took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off. "I'll see you later," she said, drying her hands.

"Be careful!"

Tonks walked to their front yard, carful to stay within the secret keeping boundaries. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and Disapparated. When she opened them again, she was in Hogsmeade. She strolled down the street, calmly since their were lots of families out today. So far, the Death Eaters hadn't stooped to attacking Wizarding communities in broad daylight. She saw people enjoying breakfasts in the Three Broomsticks and wished she could pop in to say hi to Madam Rosmerta. However, she decided that, disguised or not, she should be quick about this. That in mind, she entered the apothecary and began filling her shopping bag with potion ingredients. After a few minutes, she went to the counter to pay.

"Hello dear," the witch said, looking at everything. "Wolfsbane Potion ingredients?"

"Er…no actually. I'm on the Committee of Experimental Potions and Elixers, down at the Ministy. My boss just gave me this list."

"I see. Well, this'll be twenty Galleons."

Tonks flinched. The price of everything was going up, so she shouldn't have been surprised. As she opened her purse, she heard footsteps behind her. Three men had entered the shop. Auror Intuition took hold of Tonks and she scanned the store for alternate exits.

"Did we hear you say Wolfsbane Potion?" the man in front grunted.

"Yes, but I was mistaken," the shopkeeper told him.

"We'll check for ourselves. We don't want anyone trying to help these half-breeds pass themselves off as real wizards."

"No Death Eaters in my shop!" the witch snapped.

"You don't really have a choice, lady." He took a step forward, followed by his buddies.

Tonks, silently and discreetly as possible, levitated the cauldron of Wigendwell potion behind them. When they were almost to where she and the shopkeeper stood, she shot a curse at it. It exploded with a bang, showering the men in purple elixir and hot metal. She threw some money behind the counter and hurried out the back door. Breathing heavily, she took a moment to calm down and concentrate. The last thing she needed was to splinch herself. With one more deep breath, she closed her eyes and Disapparated. When she Apparated in front of the house, she saw Remus pacing on the front porch.

"Are you alright? Any trouble?" he asked as she came toward him.

"Nothing I can't handle," she said with a grin. "Let's get this stuff inside."

**_LbN: Hope you liked it! Send reviews!!!_**


End file.
